wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
William Shakespeare
|local_nascimento =Stratford-upon-Avon, Inglaterra |data_morte = }} |local_morte =Stratford-upon-Avon, Inglaterra |parentesco = |gênero =Tragédia, drama, comédia, poesia, romance |ocupação =Dramaturgo e poeta |idéias_notáveis = |principais_trabalhos=''Romeu e Julieta,'' Hamlet, Sonho de uma Noite de Verão, Otelo, o Mouro de Veneza etc. |magnum_opus =''Hamlet'' |influências = |influenciados = }} William Shakespeare (Stratford-upon-Avon, 23 de abril de 1564 — Stratford-upon-Avon, 23 de abril de 1616)As datas seguem o calendário juliano, usado na Inglaterra durante a vida de Shakespeare. No calendário gregoriano, adotado nos países católicos em 1582, Shakespeare morreu no dia 3 de maio ( ). foi um poeta e dramaturgo inglês, tido como o maior escritor do idioma inglês e o mais influente dramaturgo do mundo. ; ; . É chamado frequentemente de poeta nacional da Inglaterra e de "Bardo do Avon" (ou simplesmente The Bard, "O Bardo"). De suas obras restaram até os dias de hoje 38 peças,O número exato ainda é desconhecido; ver colaborações de Shakespeare e obras apócrifas de Shakespeare para maiores detalhes. 154 sonetos, dois longos poemas narrativos, e diversos outros poemas. Suas peças foram traduzidas para os principais idiomas do globo, e são encenadas mais do que as de qualquer outro dramaturgo. . Muitos de seus textos e temas, especialmente os do teatro, permaneceram vivos até aos nossos dias, sendo revisitados com frequência pelo teatro, televisão, cinema e literatura. Entre suas obras mais conhecidas estão Romeu e Julieta, que se tornou a história de amor por excelência, e Hamlet, que possui uma das frases mais conhecidas da língua inglesa: To be or not to be: that's the question (Ser ou não ser, eis a questão). Shakespeare nasceu e foi criado em Stratford-upon-Avon. Aos 18 anos, segundo alguns estudiosos, casou-se com Anne Hathaway, que lhe concedeu três filhos: Susanna, e os gêmeos Hamnet e Judith. Entre 1585 e 1592 William começou uma carreira bem-sucedida em Londres como ator, escritor e um dos proprietários da companhia de teatro chamada Lord Chamberlain's Men, mais tarde conhecida como King's Men. Acredita-se que ele tenha retornado a Stratford em torno de 1613, morrendo três anos depois. Restaram poucos registros da vida privada de Shakespeare, e existem muitas especulações sobre assuntos como a sua aparência física, sexualidade, crenças religiosas, e se algumas das obras que lhe são atribuídas teriam sido escritas por outros autores. ; ; . Shakespeare produziu a maior parte de sua obra entre 1590 e 1613. Suas primeiras peças eram principalmente comédias e obras baseadas em eventos e personagens históricos, gêneros que ele levou ao ápice da sofisticação e do talento artístico ao fim do século XVI. A partir de então escreveu apenas tragédias até por volta de 1608, incluindo Hamlet, Rei Lear e Macbeth, consideradas algumas das obras mais importantes na língua inglesa. Na sua última fase, escreveu um conjuntos de peças classificadas como tragicomédias ou romances, e colaborou com outros dramaturgos. Diversas de suas peças foram publicadas, em edições com variados graus de qualidade e precisão, durante sua vida. Em 1623 dois de seus antigos colegas de teatro publicaram o chamado First Folio, uma coletánea de suas obras dramáticas que incluía todas as peças (com a exceção de duas) reconhecidas atualmente como sendo de sua autoria. Shakespeare foi um poeta e dramaturgo respeitado em sua própria época, mas sua reputação só viria a atingir o nível em que se encontra hoje no século XIX. Os românticos, especialmente, aclamaram a genialidade de Shakespeare, e os vitorianos idolatraram-no como um herói, com uma reverência que George Bernard Shaw chamava de "bardolatria". . No século XX sua obra foi adotada e redescoberta repetidamente por novos movimentos, tanto na academia e quanto na performance. Suas peças permanecem extremamente populares hoje em dia e são estudadas, encenadas e reinterpretadas constantemente, em diversos contextos culturais e políticos, por todo o mundo. Nome Embora o mundo o conheça como William Shakespeare, na época de Elizabeth I de Inglaterra a ortografia não era fixa e absoluta, então encontraram-se nos documentos os nomes Shakspere, Shaksper e Shake-speare. Vida Primeiros anos thumb|left|150px.|Casa de [[John Shakespeare em Stratford-upon-Avon.]] Acredita-se que William Shakespeare foi filho de John Shakespeare, um bem-sucedido luveiro e sub-prefeito de Stratford (depois comerciante de lãs), vindo de Snitterfild, e Mary Arden, filha afluente de um rico proprietário de terras. Embora a sua data de nascimento seja desconhecida, admite-se a de 23 de Abril de 1564 com base no registro de seu batizado, a 26 do mesmo mês, devido ao costume, à época, de se batizarem as crianças três dias após o nascimento. Shakespeare foi o terceiro filho de uma prole de oito e o mais velho a sobreviver. Muitos concordam que William foi educado em uma excelente grammar schools da época, um tipo de preparação para a Universidade. No entanto, Park Honan conta, em Shakespeare, uma vida que John foi obrigado a tirá-lo desta escola, quando William deveria ter quinze ou dezesseis anos (algumas fontes citam doze anos). Na década de 1570, John passou a ter um declínio econômico que o impossibilitou junto aos credores e da sociedade. Acredita-se que, por causa disso, o jovem Shakespeare possuiu uma formação colegial incompleta. Segundo certos biógrafos, Shakespeare precisou trabalhar cedo para ajudar a família, aprendendo, inclusive, a tarefa de esquartejar bois e até abater carneiros. Em 1582, aos 18 anos de idade, casou-se com Anne Hathaway, uma mulher de 26 anos, que estava grávida. Há fontes que dizem que Shakespeare queria ter uma vida mais favorável ao lado de uma esposa rica. O casal teve uma filha, Susanna, e dois anos depois, os gêmeos Hamnet e Judith. Após o nascimento dos gêmeos, há pouquíssimos vestígios históricos a respeito de Shakespeare, até que ele é mencionado como parte da cena teatral de Londres em 1592. Devido a isso, estudiosos referem-se aos anos de 1585 a 1592 como os Anos perdidos de Shakespeare. As tentativas de explicar por onde andou William Shakespeare durante esses seis anos foram o motivo pelo qual surgiram dezenas de anedotas envolvendo o dramaturgo. Nicholagas Rowe, o primeiro biógrafo de Shakespeare, conta que ele fugiu de Stratford para Londres devido a uma acusação envolvendo o assassinato de um veado numa caça furtiva, em propriedade alheia (provavelmente de Thomas Lucy). Outra história do século XVIII é a de que Shakespeare começou uma carreira teatral com os Lord Chamberlains. Londres e carreira teatral thumb|150px.|O [[Globe Theatre, com a restauração moderna de .1996]] Foi em Londres onde se atribui a Shakespeare seus momentos de maiores oportunidades para destaque. Não se sabe de exato quando Shakespeare começara a escrever, mas alusões contemporâneas e registros de performances mostram que várias de suas peças foram representadas em Londres em 1592. Neste período, o contexto histórico favorecia o desenvolvimento cultural e artístico, pois a Inglaterra vivia os tempos de ouro sob o reinado da rainha Elizabeth I. O teatro deste período, conhecido como teatro elisabetano, foi de grande importância e primor para os ingleses da alta sociedade. Na época, o teatro também era lido, e não apenas assistido e encenado. Havia companhias que compravam obras de autores em voga e depois passavam a vender o repertório às tipografias. As tipografias imprimiam os textos e vendiam a um público leitor que crescia cada vez mais. Isso fazia com que as obras ficassem em domínio público. Biógrafos sugerem que sua carreira deve ter começado em qualquer momento a partir de meados dos anos 1580. Ao lado do The Globe, haveria um matadouro, onde aprendizes do açougue deveriam trabalhar. Ao chegar em Londres, há uma tradição que diz que Shakespeare não tinha amigos, dinheiro e estava pobre, completamente arruinado. Segundo um biógrafo do século XVIII, ele foi recebido pela companhia, começando num serviço pequeno, e logo fora subindo de cargo, chegando provavelmente à carreira de ator. Há referências que apresentam Shakespeare como um cavalariço. Ele dividiria seu emprego entre tomar conta dos cavalos dos espectadores do teatro, atuar no palco e auxiliar nos bastidores. Segundo Rowe, Shakespeare entrou no teatro como ponto, encarregado de avisar os atores o momento de entrarem em cena. O então cavalariço provavelmente tinha vontade mesmo era de atuar e de escrever. Seu talento limitante como ator teria o inspirado a conhecer como funcionava o teatro e seu poeta interior foi floreando, floreando, foi lembrando-se dos textos dos mestres dramáticos da escola, e começou a experimentar como seria escrever para teatro. Desde 1594, as peças de Shakespeare foram realizadas apenas pelo Lord Chamberlain's Men. Com a morte de Elizabeth I, em 1603, a companhia passou a atribuir uma patente real ao novo rei, James I da Inglaterra, mudando seu nome para King's Men (Homens do Rei). Todas as fontes marcam o ano de 1599 como o ano da fundação oficial do Globe Theatre. Fundado por James Burbage, ostentava uma insígnia de Hércules sustentando o globo terrestre. Registros de propriedades, compras, investimentos de Shakespeare o tornou um homem rico. William era sócio do Globe, um edifício que tinha forma octogonal, com abertura no centro. Não existia cortina e, por causa disso, os personagens mortos deveriam ser retirados por soldados, como mostra-se em Hamlet. Inclusive, todos os papéis eram representados pelos homens, sendo os mais jovens os encarregados de fazerem papéis femininos. Em 1597, fontes dizem que ele comprou a segunda maior casa em Stratford, a New Place. De 1601 a 1608, especula-se que ele esteve motivado para escrever Hamlet, Otelo e Macbeth. Em 1613, O Globe Theatre foi destruído pelo fogo. Alguns biógrafos dizem que foi durante a representação da peça Henry VIII. Shakespeare teria estado um tanto cansado e por esse motivo resolveu se desligar do Globe e voltar para Stratford, onde a família o esperava. thumb|Possível assinatura de Shakespeare. Últimos anos e morte Após 1606-7, Shakespeare escreveu peças menores, que jamais são atribuídas como suas após 1613. Suas últimas três obras foram colaborações, talvez com John Fletcher, que sucedeu-lhe com o cargo de dramaturgo no King's Men. Escreveu a sua última peça, A Tempestade terminada somente em 1613.Barton, Anne, ed. 1968. The Tempest (New Penguin Shakespeare Series) Nova York: Penguin. thumb|126px|left|Em Stratford, a tumba de Shakespeare. Então, Rowe foi o primeiro biógrafo a dizer que Shakespeare teria voltado para Stratford algum tempo antes de sua morte; mas a aposentadoria de todo o trabalho era rara naquela época; e Shakespeare continuou a visitar Londres. Em 1612, foi chamado como testemunha em um processo judicial relativo ao casamento de sua filha Susanna. Em março de 1613, comprou uma gatehouse no priorado de Blackfriars; a partir de novembro de 1614, ficou várias semanas em Londres ao lado de seu genro John Hall. William Shakespeare morreu em 23 de Abril de 1616, mesmo dia de seu aniversário. Susanna havia se casado com um médico, John Hall, em 1607, e Judith tinha se casado com Thomas Quiney, um vinificador, dois meses antes da morte do pai. A morte de Shakespeare envolve mistério ainda hoje. No entanto, é óbvio que existam diversas anedotas. A que mais se propagou é a de que Shakespeare estaria com uma forte febre, causada pela embriaguez. Recebendo a visita de Ben Jonson e de Michael Drayton, Shakespeare bebeu demais e, segundo diversos biógrafos, seu estado se agravou. Admite-se que Shakespeare deixou como herança sua segunda melhor cama para a esposa. Em sua vontade, ele deixou a maior parte de sua propriedade à sua filha mais velha, Susanna. Essa herança intriga biógrafos e estudiosos porque, afinal, como Anne Hathaway aguentaria viver mais ou menos vinte anos cuidando de seus filhos, enquanto Shakespeare fazia fortuna em Londres? O escritor inglês Anthony Burgess tem uma explicação ficcional sobre esse assunto. Em Nada como o Sol, um livro de sua autoria, ele cita Shakespeare espantado em um quarto diante de seu irmão Richard e de sua esposa Anne; estavam nus e abraçados. Os restos mortais de Shakespeare foram sepultados na igreja da Santíssima Trindade (Holy Trinity Church) em Stratford-upon-Avon. Seu túmulo mostra uma estátua vibrante, em pose de literário, mais vivo do que nunca. A cada ano, na comemoração de seu nascimento, é colocada uma nova pena de ave na mão direita de sua estátua. Acredita-se que Shakespeare temia o costume de sua época, em que provavelmente havia a necessidade de esvaziar as mais antigas sepulturas para abrir espaços à novas e, por isso, há um epitáfio na sua lápide, que anuncia a maldição de quem mover seus ossos. Após a morte de Shakespeare, a Inglaterra passou por alguns importantes momentos políticos e religiosos. Jaime I morreu em 27 de março de 1625, em Theobalds House, e tão logo sua morte foi anunciada, Carlos I, seu filho com Ana da Dinamarca, assumiu o reinado. É válido lembrar que, com a morte de Elizabeth I, Shakespeare e os demais dramaturgos da época não foram prejudicados. Jaime I, o sucessor da rainha, contribuiu para o florescimento artístico e cultural inglês; era um apaixonado por teatro. Em 1649, a Câmara dos Comuns cria uma corte para o julgamento de Carlos I. Era a primeira vez que um monarca seria julgado na história da Inglaterra. No dia 29 de janeiro do mesmo ano, Carlos I foi condenado a morte por decapitação. Ele foi decapitado no dia seguinte. Foi enterrado no dia 7 de fevereiro na Capela de St.George do Castelo de Windsor em uma cerimônia privada. Nota: É bem conhecida a coincidência das datas de morte de dois dos grandes escritores da humanidade, Miguel de Cervantes e William Shakespeare, ambos com data de falecimento em 23 de Abril de 1616). Porém, é importante notar que o Calendário gregoriano já era utilizado na Espanha desde o século XVI, enquanto que na Inglaterra sua adoção somente ocorreu em 1751. Daí, em realidade, Miguel de Cervantes faleceu dez dias antes de William Shakespeare. Genealogia Peças Os eruditos costumam anotar quatro períodos na carreira de dramaturgia de Shakespeare. Até meados de 1590, escreveu principalmente comédias, influenciado por modelos das peças romanas e italianas. O segundo período iniciou-se aproximadamente em 1595, com a tragédia Romeu e Julieta e terminou com A Tragédia de Júlio César, em 1599. Durante esse tempo, escreveu o que são consideradas suas grandes comédias e histórias. De 1600 a 1608, o que chamam de "período sombrio", Shakespeare escreveu suas mais prestigiadas tragédias: Hamlet, Rei Lear e Macbeth. E de aproximadamente 1608 a 1613, escrevera principalmente tragicomédias e romances. Os primeiros trabalhos gravados de Shakespeare são Ricardo III' e as três partes de Henry V, escritas em 1590, adiantados durante uma moda para o drama histórico. É difícil datar as primeiras peças de Shakespeare, mas estudiosos de seus textos sugerem que A Megera Domada, A Comédia dos Erros e Titus Andronicus pertencem também ao seu primeiro período. Suas primeiras histórias, parecem dramatizar os resultados destrutivos e fracos ou corruptos do Estado e têm sido interpretadas como uma justificação para as origens da dinastia Tudor. Suas composições foram influenciadas por obras de outros dramaturgos isabelinos, especialmente Thomas Kyd e Christopher Marlowe, pelas tradições do teatro medieval e pelas peças de Sêneca. A Comédia dos Erros também foi baseada em modelos clássicos. As clássicas comédias de Shakespeare, contendo plots (centro da ação, o núcleo da história) duplos e sequências cênicas de comédia, cederam, em meados de 1590, para uma atmosfera romântica em que se encontram suas maiores comédias. Sonho de uma Noite de Verão é uma mistura de romance espirituoso, fantasia, e envolve também a baixa sociedade. A sagacidade das anotações de Muito Barulho por Nada', a excelente definição da área rural de Como Gostais, e as alegres sequências cênicas de Noite de Reis completam essa sequência de ótimas comédias. Após a peça lírica Ricardo II, escrito quase inteiramente em versículos, Shakespeare introduziu em prosa as histórias depois de 1590, incluindo Henry VI, parte I e II, e Henry V. Seus personagens tornam-se cada vez mais complexos e alternam entre o cômico e o dramático ou o grave, ou o trágico, expandindo, dessa forma, suas próprias identidades. Esse período entre essas tais alternações começa e termina com duas tragédias: Romeu e Julieta, sem dúvida alguma sua peça mais famosa e a história sobre a adolescência, o amor e a morte; e Júlio César. O período chamado "período trágico" durou de 1600 a 1608, embora durante esse período ele tenha escrito também a "peça cômica" Medida por medida. Muitos críticos acreditam que as maiores tragédias de Shakespeare representam o pico de sua arte. Seu primeiro herói, Hamlet, provavelmente é o personagem shakespeariano mais discutido do que qualquer outro, em especial pela sua frase "Ser ou não ser, eis a questão". Ao contrário do reflexivo e pensativo Hamlet, os heróis das tragédias que se seguiram, em especial Otelo e Rei Lear, são precipitados demais e mais agem do que pensam. Essas precipitações sempre acabam por destruir o herói e frequentemente aqueles que ele ama. Em Otelo, o vilão Iago acaba assassinando sua mulher inocente, por quem era apaixonado. Em Rei Lear, o velho rei comete o erro de abdicar de seus poderes, provocando cenas que levam ao assassinato de sua filha e à tortura e a cegueira do Conde de Glócester. Segundo o crítico Frank Kermode, "a peça não oferece nenhum personagem divino ou bom, e não supre da audiência qualquer tipo de alívio de sua crueldade". Em Macbeth, a mais curta e compactada tragédia shakespeariana, a incontrolável ambição de Macbeth e sua esposa, Lady Macbeth, de assassinar o rei legítimo e usurpar seu trono, até à própria culpa de ambos diante deste ato, faz com que os dois se destruam. Portanto, Hamlet seria seu personagem talvez mais admirado. Hamlet reflete antes da ação em si, é inteligente, perceptivo, observador, profundamente proprietário de uma grande sabedoria diante dos fatos. Suas últimas e grandes tragédias, Antônio e Cleópatra e Coriolano contêm algumas das melhores poesias de Shakespeare e foram consideradas as tragédias de maior êxito pelo poeta e crítico T.S. Eliot. No seu último período, Shakespeare centrou-se na tragicomédia e no romance, completando suas três mais importantes peças dessa fase: Cimbelino, Conto de Inverno e A Tempestade, e também Péricles, príncipe de Tiro. Menos sombrias do que as tragédias, essas quatro peças revelam um tom mais grave da comédia que costumavam produzir na década de 1590, mas suas personagens terminavam com reconciliação e o perdão de seus erros. Certos comentadores vêem essa mudança de estilo como uma forma de visão da vida mais serena por parte de Shakespeare. Shakespeare colaborou com mais dois trabalhos, Henry VIII e Dois parentes nobres, provavelmente com John Fletcher. Performances Ainda não está claro para as companhias as datas exatas de quando Shakespeare escreveu suas primeiras peças. O título da página da edição de 1594 de Titus Andronicus revela que a peça havia sido encenada por três diferentes companhias. Após a peste negra de 1592-3, as peças shakespearianas foram realizadas por sua própria empresa no The Theatre e no The Curtain, em Shoreditch. As multidões londrinas foram ver a primeira parte de Henrique IV. Depois de uma disputa com o caseiro, o teatro foi desmantelado e a madeira usada para a construção do Globe Theatre, a primeira casa de teatro construída por atores para atores. A maioria das peças shakespearianas pós-1599 foram escritas para o Globe, incluindo Hamlet, Otelo e Rei Lear. Quando a Lord Chamberlain's Men mudou seu nome para King's Men, em 1603, eles entraram com uma relação especial com o novo rei, James I. Embora as performances realizadas são díspares, o King's Men realizou sete peças shakespearianas perante à corte, entre 1 de novembro de 1604 e 31 de outubro de 1605, incluindo duas performances de O mercador de Veneza. Depois de 1608, eles a realizaram no teatro Blackfriars Theatre. A mudança interior, combinada com a moda jacobina de aprimorar a montagem dos palcos e cenários, permitiu com que Shakespeare pudesse introduzir uma fase com dispositivos e recursos mais elaborados. Em Cibelino, por exemplo, "Júpiter desce em trovão e relâmpagos, sentado em uma águia e lança um raio". Os atores da empresa de Shakespeare incluem o famoso Richard Burbage, William Kempe, Henry Condell e John Heminges. Burbage desempenhou um papel de liderança em muitas performances das peças de Shakespeare, incluindo Richard III, Hamlet, Otelo e Rei Lear. O popular ator cômico Will Kempe encenou o agente Peter em Romeu e Julieta e também encenou em Muito barulho por nada. Kempe fora substituído na virada do século XVI por Robert Armin, que desempenhou papéis como a de Touchstone em Como Gostais e os palhaços no Rei Lear. Sabe-se que em 1613, Sir Henry Wotton encenou Henry VIII e foi nessa encenação que o Globe foi devorado por um incêndio causado por um canhão. Imagina-se que Shakespeare, já retirado em Stratford-on-Avon, retornou para auxiliar na recuperação do prédio. Imortalidade Em 1623, John Heminges e Henry Condell, dois amigos de Shakespeare no King's Men, publicaram uma compilação póstuma das obras teatrais de Shakespeare, conhecida como First Folio. Contém 36 textos, sendo que 18 impressos pela primeira vez. Não há evidências de que Shakespeare tenha aprovado essa edição, que o First Folio define como "stol'n and surreptitious copies". No entanto, é nele em que se encontram um material extenso e rico do trabalho de Shakespeare. As peças shakespearianas são peculiares, complexas, misteriosas e com um fundo psicológico espantoso. Uma das qualidades do trabalho de Shakespeare foi justamente sua capacidade de individualizar todos seus personagens, fazendo com que cada um se tornasse facilmente identificado. Shakespeare também era excêntrico e se adaptava a gêneros diferentes. Trabalhando com o sombrio e com o divertido ou cômico, Shakespeare conseguiu chegar perto da unanimidade. Diversos filósofos e psicanalistas estudaram as obras de Shakespeare e a maioria encontrou uma riqueza psicológica e existencial. Entre eles, Arthur Schopenhauer, Freud e Goethe são os que mais se destacam. No Brasil, Machado de Assis foi muito influenciado pelo dramaturgo. Diversas fontes alegam que Bentinho, de Dom Casmurro, seja a versão tropical de Otelo. A revolta dos canjicas, em O Alienista, é provavelmente uma outra versão da revolta fracassada do Jack Cage, descrita em Henrique IV. Na introdução de A Cartomante, Assis utiliza a frase "há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que supõe vossa vã filosofia", frase que pode ser encontrada em Hamlet. Poemas Em 1593 e 1594, quando os teatros foram fechados por causa da peste, Shakespeare publicou dois poemas eróticos, hoje conhecidos como Vênus e Adônis e O Estupro de Lucrécia. Ele os dedica a Henry Wriothesley, o que fez com que houvesse várias especulações a respeito dessa dedicatória, fato esse que veremos mais tarde. Em Vênus e Adônis, um inocente Adônis rejeita os avanços sexuais de Vênus (mitologia); enquanto que o segundo poema descreve a virtuosa esposa Lucrécia que é violada sexualmente. Ambos os poemas, influenciados pela obra Metamorfoses, do poeta latino Ovídio, demonstram a culpa e a confusão moral que resultam numa determinada volúpia descontrolada. Ambos tornaram-se populares e foram diversas vezes republicados durante a vida de Shakespeare. Uma terceira narrativa poética, A Lover's Complaint, em que uma jovem lamenta sua sedução por um persuasivo homem que a cortejou, fora impresso na primeira edição do Sonetos em 1609. A maioria dos estudiosos hoje em dia aceitam que fora Shakespeare quem realmente escreveu o soneto A Lover's Complaint. Os críticos consideram que suas qualidades são finas e dirigidas por efeitos. Sonetos Publicado em 1609, a obra Sonetos foi o último trabalho publicado de Shakespeare sem fins dramáticos. Os estudiosos não estão certos de quando cada um dos 154 sonetos da obra foram compostos, mas evidências sugerem que Shakespeare as escreveu durante toda sua carreira para leitores particulares. Ainda fica incerto se estes números todos representam pessoas reais, ou se abordam a vida particular de Shakespeare, embora Wordsworth acredite que os sonetos abriram suas emoções. A edição de 1609 foi dedicada a "Mr. WH", creditado como o único procriados dos poemas. Não se sabe se isso foi escrito por Shakespeare ou pelo seu editor Thomas Thorpe, cuja sigla aparece no pé da página da dedicação; nem se sabe quem foi Mr. WH, apesar de inúmeras teorias terem surgido a respeito. Os críticos elogiam os sonetos e comentam que são uma profunda meditação sobre a natureza do amor, a paixão sexual, a procriação, a morte e o tempo. Especulações quanto à sua identidade Alguns estudiosos e pesquisadores acreditam na hipótese de que Shakespeare não seja realmente o autor das próprias obras, discutindo a questão da identidade de Shakespeare. Principais obras Comédias * Sonho de uma Noite de Verão * O Mercador de Veneza * A Comédia dos Erros * Os Dois Cavalheiros de Verona * Muito Barulho por Nada * Noite de Reis * Medida por Medida * Conto do Inverno * Cimbelino * A Megera Domada * A Tempestade * Como Gostais * Tudo Bem quando Termina Bem * As Alegres Comadres de Windsor * Trabalhos de Amores Perdidos * Péricles, Príncipe de Tiro Tragédias * Tito Andrônico * Romeu e Julieta * Júlio César * Macbeth * Antônio e Cleópatra * Coriolano * Timão de Atenas * Rei Lear * Otelo, o Mouro de Veneza * Hamlet * Tróilo e Créssida * A Tempestade Dramas históricos * Rei João * Ricardo II * Ricardo III * Henrique IV, Parte 1 * Henrique IV, Parte 2 * Henrique V * Henrique VI, Parte 1 * Henrique VI, Parte 2 * Henrique VI, Parte 3 * Henrique VIII * Eduardo III Bibliografia * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . Ver também *Últimos romances de Shakespeare *Tragédias de Shakespeare *Dramas históricos de Shakespeare *Retratos de Shakespeare *Sexualidade de Shakespeare *Religião de Shakespeare *Questão da autoria de Shakespeare *Thomas Bowdler Ligações externas * * * Categoria:William Shakespeare Categoria:Dramaturgos da Inglaterra Categoria:Poetas da Inglaterra Categoria:Sonetistas Categoria:Naturais de Stratford-upon-Avon Categoria:História do teatro af:William Shakespeare als:William Shakespeare am:ሼክስፒር an:William Shakespeare ang:Willelm Scacaspere ar:ويليام شكسبير arz:ويليام شيكسبير ast:William Shakespeare az:Uilyam Şekspir ba:Уильям Шекспир bar:William Shakespeare bat-smg:Vėljams Šekspīrs bcl:William Shakespeare be:Уільям Шэкспір be-x-old:Ўільям Шэксьпір bg:Уилям Шекспир bn:উইলিয়াম শেকসপিয়র bo:ཞེ་ཁུ་སི་པེར། br:William Shakespeare bs:William Shakespeare ca:William Shakespeare cdo:Ŭi-lièng Să-sê̤ṳ-bī-ā ckb:ویلیام شێکسپیر co:William Shakespeare cs:William Shakespeare cy:William Shakespeare da:William Shakespeare de:William Shakespeare diq:William Shakespeare el:Ουίλλιαμ Σαίξπηρ en:William Shakespeare eo:William Shakespeare es:William Shakespeare et:William Shakespeare eu:William Shakespeare ext:William Shakespeare fa:ویلیام شکسپیر fi:William Shakespeare fiu-vro:Shakespeare'i William fo:William Shakespeare fr:William Shakespeare fur:William Shakespeare fy:William Shakespeare ga:William Shakespeare gan:莎士比亞 gd:William Shakespeare gl:William Shakespeare gn:William Shakespeare gu:વિલિયમ શેક્સપીયર hak:Vî-lièn Sâ-sṳ-pí-â haw:William Shakespeare he:ויליאם שייקספיר hi:विलियम शेक्सपीयर hif:William Shakespeare hr:William Shakespeare hu:William Shakespeare hy:Ուիլյամ Շեքսպիր ia:William Shakespeare id:William Shakespeare ilo:William Shakespeare io:William Shakespeare is:William Shakespeare it:William Shakespeare ja:ウィリアム・シェイクスピア jbo:.uiliam. cekspir. jv:William Shakespeare ka:უილიამ შექსპირი kaa:William Shakespeare kab:William Shakespeare kk:Уильям Шекспир km:វីលីម ហ្សេកស្ពែរ kn:ವಿಲಿಯಂ ಷೇಕ್ಸ್‌ಪಿಯರ್ ko:윌리엄 셰익스피어 krc:Шекспир, Уильям ku:William Shakespeare la:Gulielmus Shakesperius lad:William Shakespeare lb:William Shakespeare lez:Вилиам Шекспир li:William Shakespeare lij:William Shakespeare lmo:William Shakespeare lt:William Shakespeare lv:Viljams Šekspīrs mg:William Shakespeare min:William Shakespeare mk:Вилијам Шекспир ml:വില്യം ഷെയ്ക്സ്പിയർ mn:Уильям Шекспир mr:विल्यम शेक्सपियर mrj:Шекспир, Уильям ms:William Shakespeare mt:William Shakespeare mwl:William Shakespeare my:ရှိတ်စပီးယား mzn:ویلیام شکسپیر nah:William Shakespeare nds:William Shakespeare nds-nl:William Shakespeare ne:विलियम शेक्सपियर new:विलियम शेक्स्पियर nl:William Shakespeare nn:William Shakespeare no:William Shakespeare nrm:William Shakespeare oc:William Shakespeare os:Шекспир, Уильям pa:ਵਿਲੀਅਮ ਸ਼ੈਕਸਪੀਅਰ pag:William Shakespeare pam:William Shakespeare pap:William Shakespeare pl:William Szekspir pms:William Shakespeare pnb:ولیم شیکسپیر ps:وېليم شېکسپيير qu:William Shakespeare ro:William Shakespeare roa-rup:William Shakespeare ru:Шекспир, Уильям rue:Вільям Шекспір sa:विलियम शेक्सपीयर sah:Уиллиам Шэкспир sc:William Shakespeare scn:William Shakespeare sco:William Shakespeare se:William Shakespeare sh:William Shakespeare si:විලියම් ෂේක්ස්පියර් simple:William Shakespeare sk:William Shakespeare sl:William Shakespeare sq:William Shakespeare sr:Вилијам Шекспир su:William Shakespeare sv:William Shakespeare sw:William Shakespeare szl:William Shakespeare ta:வில்லியம் சேக்சுபியர் te:విలియం షేక్‌స్పియర్ tg:Вилям Шекспир th:วิลเลียม เชกสเปียร์ tl:William Shakespeare tr:William Shakespeare tt:Уильям Шекспир udm:Шекспир, Уильям uk:Вільям Шекспір ur:ولیم شیکسپیئر uz:William Shakespeare vec:William Shakespeare vep:Šeikspir Uil'jam vi:William Shakespeare vo:William Shakespeare war:William Shakespeare xh:William Shakespeare xmf:უილიამ შექსფირი yi:וויליאם שייקספיר yo:William Shakespeare za:William Shakespeare zh:威廉·莎士比亚 zh-classical:莎士比亞 zh-min-nan:William Shakespeare zh-yue:莎士比亞